


穿我的衣服走一里路

by noel2236



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noel2236/pseuds/noel2236
Summary: 六代结束后的第一个新年，早就在一起了的Leon和Chris又纠结起了要不要公开的问题Jake/Sherry，Carlos/Jill提及
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	穿我的衣服走一里路

“这是我记忆中最好的一次新年。”Sherry说。

Chris看着她，所有人都看着她，Leon，Claire，Helena，Jill，甚至还有Carlos，天晓得Jill怎么又联系上他的。她挽着那个有些脸红却装作毫不在意的，虽然高大但仍然是个大男孩儿的年轻人，笑容甜蜜得令人恍惚。

“而我真心认为，这只是个开始。”

所有人都笑了，Chris望向Leon，看到特工虽然弯起了嘴角，但烛光在他眼里闪动。他们中间隔着三个人，他没办法把手伸过去，握住特工的手。Leon一直在走神，也许这样的欢乐对他来说还是太早，也太快。

他又何尝不是？自从兰翔事件之后，他们几乎没有见面的机会。他很忙，Leon也一样，Claire和Sherry一起操办的这个新年晚宴虽然把他们聚在了一起，但他们还没怎么来得及交谈。他们会在帮忙烤肉的时候悄悄地碰碰手背，互相意味深长地短暂凝视，然而打从心里他俩都知道，还不到时候。在上饭桌之前他们在卫生间里遇上，封闭的空间几乎让强压下去的情感爆燃，他们吻了大概30秒，然后用上了推丧尸的劲儿才把对方推开，如果不是这样，他们的手大概已经伸到了不该伸的地方。

食物很好，他们每个人几乎都献出了自己的拿手好菜。最出人意料的是Jake炖的牛肉，风味绝佳，如果说明年的聚会还能比这更好的话，至少得排除这道菜。他看到Leon也在吃，神情似乎也难得地放松了下来。

“嘿，Chris，Leon脸上有什么东西吗？”

说话的是Jill，他一直觉得老队友大概发现了什么，又可能只是故意开个玩笑。Leon错愕地放下酒杯，下意识地去摸自己的脸，他赶紧发出若无其事的笑声，摆了摆手。“一直都有——他的头发，它们看起来总想挡住他的眼睛，不是吗？”

他确定Leon能接受关于发型的玩笑，毕竟特工已经固执地保持这个发型很多年了。但今天面对着一群熟人的注视，Leon居然局促了一下，然后望向了他，“我一直好奇如果你的头发像我一样长，它们会垂下来还是仍然竖着。”

他们笑得像一群兄弟会里喝多了的大学生，只有他知道自己笑声里有着不合时宜的干涩，像是在怀疑发生了那么多事情之后，他们怎么还能这样笑得出来。他拿起啤酒杯，假装自己笑到口渴，然后大口地把这些苦涩冲下肚。至少今天可以快乐，他想，至少在离开卫生间之前Leon有邀请他回家，而他最好不要让Leon需要担忧的事情里还包括他。他在BSAA的事务过于繁忙，难得来一次特区，如果保持稳定又轻松的心情，也许那些不好谈论的事情自然就迎刃而解了。

虽然他并不期待真的能这样。Chris开始转移注意力，看着Sherry和Jake属于年轻小情侣的天真烂漫，想想他们的父辈，他不得不说这观感既毛骨悚然又令人感慨万千。Jill和Carlos看起来似乎有些旧情复燃，安布雷拉的雇佣兵曾在98年那个可怕的九月末和Jill互相拯救，在已经灰飞烟灭了的浣熊市。

可这么一想他就不得不又望向了Leon，好像那个时候所有人都在浣熊市，除了他。那时的Leon只有21岁，他看着照片几乎无法把那个小菜鸟和现在的特工联系在一起，也无法想像Claire描述中那个温暖，开朗，甚至可以说纯真可爱的年轻人变成了现在这样。Leon在和Helena说着什么，也许在给这张新面孔讲述所有人的过去，她听得很认真，在引起她注意之前Chris又望向了Claire，他的妹妹，仍然扎着利落的马尾辫，笑盈盈地打趣Sherry和Jake。而内心深处，他想知道Claire是否还在想着Steve，是否还会做关于那个男孩的噩梦。

毕竟，也就是两周前，他才停止梦见自己被困在幽深的海里。梦里他总是好不容易上升到能看见阳光的深度时，又往下坠落。

开始吃甜点了，糖份带来的抚慰让大家都长出了一口气。气氛变得柔和缓慢，温馨和哀伤一起慢慢浮现，在各种生化事件中幸存的人们开始回到现实，反而又鼓起了新的勇气。他们又活过了一年，未来还会有别的任务，还会有更多BOW和心黑如墨的贪婪商人，只要明年他们还能这样聚在一起，他们就成功了。只要他们还活着，他们就没有输。

Sherry开始拥抱大家，把人们送出门，而Leon和她的拥抱仿佛比别人都要久一点。Jake也别扭地站在门口，酷男孩看起来不是擅长拥抱的类型，Leon拍拍男孩的肩膀，算是帮忙下了台阶。这时Leon叫的车也来了，特工望向了他。

“搭个便车吗？”

当然。没有人怀疑，Jill和Carlos已经走了，他和Leon看起来只不过像是要再去酒吧喝一轮。他们当然又喝了，一进Leon的家门，Leon就把Sherry送的新年礼物打开，又拿了两个杯子。

他不想喝酒，他想做别的。可是Leon若有所思地晃动着冰块，望向他的礼物袋子。“她送你‘天堂制造’的夹克，却送我白兰地。”

是，为了庆祝重逢，Sherry特地给他和Claire定制了两件，毕竟Claire的那件马甲对她来说意义非凡，而他的那件又随着浣熊镇一起被炸上了天。但同样作为礼物的话，相比之下这显然看起来用心多了。Chris把外套拿出来，手感很好，但却有些无法想像自己穿上它会是什么样。毕竟以前穿它的时候，他也才二十多岁，手里还可以拿个吉他。

“她总不能送你套RPD的警服，”Chris讪笑了一下，希望这没有戳痛Leon什么地方。“或者你想我送你一套警服吗？”

Leon警告地看了他一眼，走了过来，手指在皮衣背上的刺绣图案上划过。特工的头发有点太长了，也有日子没有染了，是比以往见过的都要明亮的金色，过长的前发挡住了灰蓝色的眼睛，他只能看到Leon低垂的睫毛，觉得心脏不知为何像被人攥了一下。

“我想过要穿你这件衣服。”  
他发出了惊讶的声音。“这件？”

“不，你原本的那件，挂在你办公桌旁。”

“你见过？”他真的很吃惊了，不过马上也了然。Leon为了求生和寻找幸存者，把警察局跑了个遍，自然也进过S.T.A.R.S的办公室。但他没想到Leon会留意到他的桌子。

“当然，它很醒目，就挂在墙上，以及整个办公室就数你桌子乱。”

“呃……”他挠了挠头，“我不是说我不乱，但那个时候我已经一个多月不在办公室了。”

“我知道。”Leon还是没有看他，回避似的盯着那件皮衣。“肯定有人翻过你的东西，因为你的日记就摆在桌上。我把它拿给了Claire，然后你知道吗，独角兽硬币也在你桌上。”

“哈？”那是什么东西？

“‘如果你想要那把能够打开心房的钥匙，我会一直在这里，等你带着美丽的独角兽前来’。”

“这个是……”他觉得好像在哪里读到过这句话，但是一下子想不起来了。Leon终于望向了他，在看到他一脸迷茫的时候，露出了带着回忆的微笑。“算了，太久以前的事了。”

他觉得这个笑容惊心动魄，像冻结的冰湖上出现第一道裂缝的冰面，可是他真的想不起那句话是什么，尽管他知道它一直存在于记忆深处。

“那你穿了吗？”

“嗯？”

“你说想穿我原本的那件，你穿了吗？”

Leon皱起了眉，“你一个多月不在办公室，那件衣服也一个多月没洗了。”

“我不信，你肯定穿了，然后发现大了。”

Leon瞪了他一眼，让他感到了一丝喜悦。

“那时候你可没有这种块头。”Leon说完，又好像有点不确定，“有吗？”

“是没有。”他把衣服展开，盖到特工肩膀上，“但那时候你就喜欢这件衣服了？”

“……没有。”

“如果我们公开了，Sherry多半也会送你一件。”

特工瑟缩了一下，灰蓝色的眼睛又望向了别的地方。下意识地向后退的身体被天堂制造的皮衣阻挡了，完全落入了它的双臂里。Chris拽着皮衣把Leon拉近，让彼此的嘴唇可以贴在一起。Leon的手来到了他的肩上，不是拥抱，也不是推拒，像是犹豫不决，所以只好先让它们放着。他觉得他能想象Leon心里正在经历什么，他们本来就打算小范围公开的，至少让身边的朋友们知道。可是接下来发生了太多事情，他看着队友在面前死去，多年的心病一下爆发，而Leon先是失去了他，又永远失去了多年来唯一的挚友，同时看到七万人惨死在病毒爆发下。Leon多半在想今晚的聚会也许是个错误，而他能想到Leon会这么想，也是因为这样的念头曾经闪过。

“我想还是不要对任何人说好了，”Leon在亲吻的间隙中喘息，放松下来的身体贴着他的胸膛。他从未感觉到如此需要肌肤之亲，想要用全身来感受Leon在他的怀里。他知道Leon不是出于对世俗的畏惧，而是伤痕未曾愈合。Leon的声音好像叹息，“这样也很好，不需要承诺和约定，只要偶尔能有这样的机会……”

“自欺欺人。”他说。

Leon僵住了。

“不是说你。”Chris隔着皮衣搂住了用灰蓝色的眼睛困惑又畏怯地望向自己的金发男人，“而是你认识的某个人。”

“我认识的某个人？”

“你认识的某个人。”他低声确认，“在接连受到失去的打击之后，那个人觉得也许自己才是罪魁祸首。如果他们与他没有关系，也许就永远不会遭到厄运。如果他不去爱他们，他们也许还在某处活着。”

Leon几不可闻地叹了口气。

“你也是这样吗？”他问，是不是觉得不承认爱我就不会失去我？

“我不想这样。”

他不确定Leon说的到底是不想要哪样。但在气氛进一步变得酸楚之前他决定不让Leon说话了，他自己最好也一样。他们再次亲吻，他感到脸颊上蹭到了温热的湿润，浸润到嘴角时味道苦涩，同时又好像——

Made in Heaven

有那么一瞬间，他好像看到21岁的Leon穿着他原来的那件衣服。但现在他抱紧他，鼻间是皮衣和Leon清爽的味道，外加一点白兰地。他抱起特工，让特工修长有力的腿缠在自己腰上一路走进卧室。Leon坐在床上，脱到一丝不挂时被他套上了那件过大的皮衣——有些滑稽，定制版本的肩膀和袖子对Leon来说实在太宽了，让比他小几岁的特工看起来仿佛小了不止几岁，袖口只能露出一点光洁的指甲。Leon也察觉到了，有些纠结地握住袖口抬起手，又望向他。

“我年龄未免也大了点……”穿男友外套的话。

总比永远没机会好。没说出口的话剪疼了他的心，他一条腿半跪在床上，让Leon过来帮他脱掉衣服。Leon从袖口里露出一半的细长手指灵活地解开他的扣子，皮带，拉链，最后他连着袖子一起握住对方的手，放到唇边细细地亲吻。等他抬起头时，他看到Leon的脸红了。

有那么一瞬间，他好像看到21岁的Leon穿着他原来的那件衣服。如果一切都没有发生，如果他仍旧是S.T.A.R.S的一员，年轻气盛，仍然捧着他成绩优异的射击奖杯，迎接小菜鸟憧憬又崇拜的目光，他会把Leon约出去，在湖边露营，喝着啤酒，他会弹吉他，虽然弹得很难听，还会给Leon唱猫王的歌，虽然唱得也不怎样，但小菜鸟会脸红，会在他有意荒腔走板的Love me tender中热情又羞怯地吻上他的脸颊。亚克雷山秋天的味道，凉爽的夜风，月光在湖面洒下的泠泠波光，只有露营灯照亮的帐篷上映出他们交缠的身形，是再美好不过又再平常不过的周末。

他眨了眨眼睛，看到Leon躺在连白色防尘罩都来不及揭开的床上，只穿着他的天堂制造，向他伸出了手。他低下头，让Leon抚摸他的脸颊，搂住他的肩背。他已经置身天堂了，无论发生过什么，此刻都只是从身边飘过的白色云雾，而那曾触不可及的光芒此刻就沐浴在他的脊背上。

他飞得那么高，再也不用担心海水没过头顶了。

最终他把脸埋在Leon肩上喘息，感到Leon的气息和新皮衣的味道混在了一起。他忍不住笑起来，笑出了声，连身体都在震动，让Leon不解地捧起他的脸望向他。

“我想起那句话是在哪里看到的了，”Chris笑着说，“所以说，那时候你还能看到独角兽啊？”

***  
标题化用的是那句俗语，将心比心的意思。

独角兽那句话来自98版生化危机2里警局大厅那个女神雕像的谜题提示，从Chris桌上的日记下面可以发现一枚独角兽硬币，放到雕像前可以启动机关。

至于为什么最后Chris会笑……-v-


End file.
